Five iPod Drabbles 2
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Five drabbles to five songs, Dean/Castiel. Fluff, angst, romance, the lot. R&R, x
1. Picture of You

**Five iPod Drabbles #2**

_These are five songs that were the first on my Shuffle list. They are:_

_Picture of You – Boyzone_

_The Lord's Prayer - E Nomine_

_Stricken – Disturbed_

_Who's that Girl – Annie Lennox/Eurythmics _

_To Where You Are – Josh Groban_

**Picture of You – Boyzone**

'_...people told me you were too much to take, I could see it, I didn't wanna know ...'_

Dean Winchester realised that he missed his angel. He smiled to himself and he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a photograph. He sighed contently as he remembered taking the photo.

**********

_Castiel had come to visit him, a no business visit. Simply because Cas had wanted to. Dean had smiled brightly when he had arrived, making the angel smile in return. That was when Dean asked the question he had been dying to ask._

"_Cas ... can I take a photo of you?"_

_Castiel had frowned and wondered why on Earth Dean would want to do that. Dean smiled again and explained that a photograph sometime meant a lot to someone and a photo of Castiel would make him happy._

"_I'd do anything if it made you happy, Dean," he replied.__Dean swore he could feel himself blush. He moved to his bag and raked about until he found his camera. He made sure it worked before he told Castiel to smile. Castiel did as he was told and Dean took the photo. He grinned as he viewed the photo on his camera. He wasn't sure on that photo so he took another one. And another one. And another one. And more after that._

"_Cas ..."Dean said after a while. "I want a photo of both of us, so come here." Castiel moved closer and Dean pulled the angel against his body and turned the camera to face them before snapping a few photos._

"_My angel," Dean whispered before kissing Castiel on the lips, both melting against each other before Dean snapped one last photo. When they pulled back, they both viewed the picture, which turned out to be the best picture that had been taken_

**********

Dean smiled at the image in his hand. He would look at it whenever he missed Castiel. A sudden rustle of wings made Dean aware he was not alone. He leaned across on the bench and he let his head rest on the angel's shoulder.

"That is my favourite photograph of us, Dean. I wish to cherish it always," Castiel said. Dean reached into his jacket again.

"I got one made for you too, so you could have one ..." he said, which almost made Castiel burst with happiness. He accepted the photo and kissed Dean.

"Thank you, Dean."

"Anything for my angel."


	2. The Lord's Prayer

**Five iPod Drabbles #2**

_These are five songs that were the first on my Shuffle list. They are:_

_Picture of You – Boyzone_

_The Lord's Prayer - E Nomine_

_Stricken – Disturbed_

_Who's that Girl – Annie Lennox/Eurythmics _

_To Where You Are – Josh Groban_

**The Lord's Prayer – E Nomine**

_'for thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, forever and ever ...'_

'Cas, come on ... I don't go to church ..." Dean said, as Castiel took him by the hand to his nearest church. He went willingly though, because he got to be with the angel, who he hadn't seen in almost two weeks because of his 'orders.'

"Dean, just come with me. You might learn something," he said. They walked into the large, almost empty church. There were an old couple who were kneeling at one of the pews near the front, hands clasped in prayer, eyes closed and heads bowed. But apart from those two, Dean and Castiel were the only others. Castiel pulled at Dean's sleeve and Dean followed him to the front. They moved into a pew a few rows from the front.

"Cas, I really don't feel comfortable here, dude. I've never been to church in my life," Dean whispered, as Castiel moved to kneel down, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Dean, try it. You never know ..." Castiel whispered back. Dean sighed dramatically before he knelt down next to Castiel. He looked at Castiel wearily before he clasped his own hands and closed his eyes, bowing his head.

He prayed for Sammy. He prayed for the apocalypse to stop, for everything to be normal. But most importantly of all, he prayed for Castiel to never leave him. He needed the angel here with him, no matter what. He felt a hand part his clasped hands and grip it tightly. He opened his eyes again, turning to look into Castiel's blue eyes.

"I will never leave you."

Dean smiled at the angel. He'd have to pray more often.

_' ... Amen.'_


	3. Stricken

**Five iPod Drabbles #2**

_These are five songs that were the first on my Shuffle list. They are:_

_Picture of You – Boyzone_

_The Lord's Prayer - E Nomine_

_Stricken – Disturbed_

_Who's that Girl – Annie Lennox/Eurythmics _

_To Where You Are – Josh Groban_

**Stricken – Disturbed**

_'you carry on like a holy man pushing redemption, I don't want to mention the reason I know, that I am stricken and can't let you go ...'_

Dean sat down in the confession booth. Castiel had been rubbing off on him (not like that, well, yeah like that, but not in this sense) and he had gone to church for his fourth time now. But this time, without Castiel. He had left Cas asleep in the motel room before sneaking out.

"Welcome, my boy ..." the priest said.

"Forgive me, Father for I have sinned," Dean said. "I have never confessed before. But now I feel I have to ... not because I feel I have done wrong, but I feel I have failed my own father in a way, if that makes any sense."

"Continue ..." the priest urged. Dean swallowed and sat back against the wall of the confession booth.

"He always wanted me to be happy but I'm sure when it came to relationships he wanted me to eventually settle down with a nice girl, couple of kids ... nice house, like he did when he was my age," Dean said.

"But ...?"

"But, I have fallen in love with a man. But he makes me happy, so happy. He makes me have faith in myself – he's religious, you see – and he says there is nothing wrong it, but I feel because he is an ang ... erm, I mean because he is so religious, I am doing something wrong ..." Dean explained.

"My boy, love is not a sin. To lie with another man is not necessarily a sin, it is a choice. If it is your choice then no one should be able to tell you what is right and wrong, not even your father ... I think he would be proud of you, for owning up to it like this ..." the priest said. Dean smiled at the priest's words.

"Thank you for listening to me, Father ..." he said, standing up.

"Any time, my boy. God is watching over you ..." he said. Dean exited the booth and made his way out of the church and back to the motel. He saw Castiel lying in bed and he immediately smiled. He stripped out of his clothes and got into bed, spooning Castiel, before placing a kiss on the back of his neck.

"I love you ..." he whispered in his ear, kissing the back of the ear gently. Castiel smiled to himself and gripped Dean's hand tightly.

"Love you too."

Dean grinned and both men fell asleep, wrapped around each other, content and happy with their life together.


	4. Who's That Girl?

**Five iPod Drabbles #2**

_These are five songs that were the first on my Shuffle list. They are:_

_Picture of You – Boyzone_

_The Lord's Prayer - E Nomine_

_Stricken – Disturbed_

_Who's that Girl – Annie Lennox/Eurythmics _

_To Where You Are – Josh Groban_

**Who's That Girl? – Annie Lennox/Eurythmics**

_'your careless notions, have silenced these emotions, look at all the foolishness, your lovers talk has done.'_

The door opened and Dean walked into the motel room. Castiel was sitting on the bed, his face calm and content, but in his eyes Dean could see the anger and rage burning behind them.

"Cas?"

"Who's that girl?"

"What?"

"That girl you were with earlier. At the bar ... I saw you with her, you kissed her outside the bar," Castiel said. Dean frowned.

"You were spying on me?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean, I was coming to join you as I was not needed by any of the other angels so I thought you would have wanted my company ..." Castiel said, still as calmly as he was when Dean had walked in, but Castiel had failed to meet Dean's eyes yet. "You kissed her. Why?"

Dean looked at his feet. The truth was that _she_ had kissed _him_. He was just about to tell her he had a partner before she locked lips with him.

"Cas, I don't even remember her name. She asked me if I was interested in going back to her place, but before I answered she kissed me ... I didn't initiate it ..." Dean said, kneeling in front of Castiel, taking his hands in his own. "The minute she stopped kissing me I told her I had someone else. Someone I loved. She apologised and said it was the drink that had made her do that. You are the one I love Cas, not some silly little girl in a bar. I'm not that man anymore." Castiel finally met Dean's eyes.

"You mean that?"

Dean nodded. "Have I ever lied to you ...?"

"Well yes actually, you hid my trenchcoat and told me I had left it in the car and that was just your excuse for to have sex with me in the car ..." he said, smiling.

Dean smiled back. "See I'm not all that bad."

"No, you're not. Now get your clothes off. I have some revenge to get."


	5. To Where You Are

**Five iPod Drabbles #2**

_These are five songs that were the first on my Shuffle list. They are:_

_Picture of You – Boyzone_

_The Lord's Prayer - E Nomine_

_Stricken – Disturbed_

_Who's that Girl – Annie Lennox/Eurythmics _

_To Where You Are – Josh Groban_

**To Where You Are – Josh Groban**

_'and i believe that angels breathe and that love will live on and never leave'_

The battle between angels and demons, Heaven and Hell, was done. They had won. Castiel stood amongst the dead vessels that once belonged to angels and demons. He stood alone, looking over the battlefield for one person. Dean.

His vessel was bleeding, cut and bruised black and blue, and his wings stretched out behind him were cut and torn too. The sword he was holding was limp in his hand. He let go of the bloodstained weapon, searching the bodies for Dean.

"Cas."

Castiel heard the soft whisper and ran towards the body of Dean. He was bleeding freely, cut and torn in a few different places. Castiel put a hand under his head to support the human he loved so much.

"I'm dying, Cas."

Castiel didn't answer back. He didn't want to know the harsh truth.

"Cas, look at me."

Castiel looked down at Dean, ocean blue meeting leaf green, and for the first time in his life, or the first time whilst he was in possession of this vessel, he began to cry.

"You won't die, Dean," Castiel said through his tears. "You can't. I'll ... I'll heal you." Dean smiled gently and he went limp in Castiel's arms.

"No ... Dean ... Dean, wake up ..." Castiel begged. He laid him gently on the ground before burying his head in Dean's chest, sobbing his heart out. "Dean, you can't leave me."

**********

Castiel woke up. A dream, a nightmare had plagued him, for the first time. He turned in bed to catch a glimpse of Dean asleep, his arm across the angel's stomach. Castiel sighed. He could feel the sweat on his vessel's skin, soaking his hair. He turned in Dean's arms and snuggled in. He had gotten used to sleeping, not that he needed it, but he could get into a routine with Dean around.

His hunter was here with him. He wasn't dead. He was here, exactly where Castiel wanted him. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
